Discord
by Pirate OwO
Summary: MC is getting ready for the RFA party and she has a surprise for everyone. AN: I took inspiration for the anime Your Lie in April.


Discord…

1\. dis·cord

[ˈdiskôrd]

NOUN

1\. disagreement between people:

"a prosperous family who showed no signs of discord"

synonyms: strife · conflict · friction · hostility · antagonism ·

[more]

2\. music

lack of harmony between notes sounding together:

"the music faded in discord"

synonyms: dissonance · discordance · disharmony · cacophony

The lights beaming down on the stage were bright. So bright to the point of being blinding. Eris could feel the warmth of them hitting her tanned skin.

She really didn't need that. She felt as if she was sweating already. Eris reached up to tuck a stray strand of her midnight coloured hair that came loose from her elegant bun. She was really regretting making the decision to go with a dress that matched her hair. It was hardly bearable.

Bow and violin in hand, she positioned herself and waited as her accompanist walked up on stage as well, strolling up to the piano. She was so grateful that Jumin was here with her. Otherwise her nerves would get the best of her. She had no idea how he did it. Holding in his emotions like he does. But when he plays his, emotions are as clear as if they are plastered on his face.

She smiled at the thought. Turning her head to Jumin as he seated himself down at the piano, she smiled again as he nodded his head.

Ever so gently he stroked the keys, and seconds later Eris moved her bow across her violin.

And so they began to play,

Camille Saint – Saens Introduction & Rondo Capriccioso, Op 28,, enrapturing the still crowd until the very last moment. The crowd rose to their feet with shouts of praise. Their applause echoing throughout the room as they bowed and stepped off stage.

Jumin was the first one off, with Eris trailing behind him. She had to jog to catch up to him. Her mismatched eyes filling with tears of joy.

When she finally spotted him, he was already getting into one of his family's limousines. He wore a sad expression on his face that stopped her in her tracks, her arms falling to her sides. He shook his head, as if to say, "Don't."

She spotted Mr. Han closing the door, cutting her view of Jumin off. Mr. Han himself entered the vehicle followed by his new wife. However, before the driver closed the door, she had given Eris this look that chilled her bones.

Ten Years Later….

Eris ran her fingers through her cropped hair. She hadn't had a dream like that in a very long time. But ever since joining the RFA, they seem to keep haunting her.

Jumin.

He was here. In this RFA. She felt … excited.

She got up and washed her face, her mismatched eyes staring right back at her. Her smile grew.

Would he recognize her?

The party was in a few hours. She was giddy. She decided she was going to wear a dress that looked exactly like how it did back then, but more womanly. She was, after all, just a girl the last time she saw him. Eris was a little disappointed though, she wouldn't be able to wear her hair the way she had it that time. The disappointment soon faded as the hours went by. She spent all morning preparing.

Jumin had sent a driver to come pick her up. She hurried out of the apartment, being sure to take her matching scarf with her, wrapping it around her shoulders as she left the room.

As she approached the doors she couldn't hide her smile at seeing Jumin there. It grew as she saw his expression change from happy, to confusion and shock, and then to joy. She stood by him greeting the guests.

He took her aside and they chatted. He asked her if she was still playing. Eris nodded. She told him she had also taken up learning the piano. He smiled warmly at that.

"I actually wanted to play something for the party." Eris said nervously as she gestured to the lonely piano in the corner.

"I think that would be wonderful Eris." Jumin smiled as he led her to it.

She sat down and made herself comfortable, positioning her hands just above the keys.

"Wait? Where is your notes?"

"I don't need them. I've been practicing this piece for years Jumin."

"Ah, I see. Well I'm sure it will be beautiful." He bowed to kiss her hand and then stepped away after he did so.

"Yes … yes it will." She spoke softly to herself, lowering her eyes to the keys as she begun to play. This piece was perfect she thought as she touched the keys gently.

Frederic Chopin Etudes, Op 25 no.11 Etude in A minor (Winter Wind).

The music started soft and gentle, just like her smile. She was captivating the audience. And Jumin.

Eris let the last soft key ring for a few moments and then …

Harshly she let her anger pour through in a crushing wave.

Every emotion she felt throughout the years she let go. She wanted him to pay.

She played with ferocity.

Her smiled turned vicious.

Her playing becoming more erratic and haunting.

She laughed as she heard the gasps throughout the room as she felt her scarf fall off her shoulders.

She glanced at the fallen item and then back at the crowd as she continued to play.

She wanted him to see.

She wanted him to see what he had done to her.

Her laugh grew as she saw his expression. Pure horror.

She held them all prisoner now and they weren't even aware.

They weren't even aware that the doors were being locked from the outside this very moment.

Eris played on.

She was just the bait. The double agent so to speak. She knew the saviour had made a mistake sending Saeran alone to do this. While he hacked the systems and locked the doors, she played on.

They had them now

The Mint Eye will save everyone.

"Its time." She said aloud letting the last key ring. Laughing at the shouts and cries of the guests trying to escape. The stares she got form the RFA were perfect.

She stood up and walked right up to Jumin and smiled at him coldly.

"Thank you for leaving me alone for all those years. For abandoning me. Or else I would have never found them." She spoke with bitter joy as she ran her hand over her tattoo.

"The Mint Eye invites you."


End file.
